


Oogle

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I may or not spend my free breaks near the field so I can ogle look at the new gym teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oogle

Lincoln Woods was a fine man, that much was certain to almost all of the female teachers (and some of the male) at Ark high school. He was tall, dark and dangerous looking, every girl’s secret wet dream. For some though it wasn’t so secret.

“He has such a great ass. How can one guy have such a perfect body?”

Octavia glances over at Raven who was sitting next to her on the bleachers as they took their lunch break along with their friend Clarke who was sitting one row below the both of them.

“I don’t really see it.”

“That’s because you’re dating Bellamy Blake who has an equally perfect body.”

Octavia scrunches up her nose in disguise at the mention of her older brother who was also a teacher at Ark which was in of itself a nightmare. Add that to the fact that he was also dating one of her best friends who also worked at the same place and it was somewhat of a disaster, but they made it work.

“Please no more talking about my idiot brother. No offense Clarke.”

“None taken, your brother really is an idiot.”

Octavia turns her gaze back towards Lincoln, surreptitiously trying to watch him play football with a bunch of students. Her eyes widen when he easily passes the ball to her brother who was also playing, his muscles straining against the shirt that seemed to just barely hold him.

Lincoln being the hot new gym teacher meant that when he started playing football with a bunch of kids all the ladies came to watch him (well except maybe Clarke; she obviously came only to watch Bellamy).

“You think he's single?”

Clarke looks over at Raven and is the one to reply, “According to Bellamy he just moved into town and hasn't really had a chance to settle in yet which I think is code for yes he's single.”

A grin blooms across Octavia's face and she knows that no matter what she was going to be the one to show Lincoln just what Arcadia had to offer.

 

It's a couple days after the three of them watched the football game and Octavia is walking down the hallway to her classroom, getting ready to teach freshman how to write without sounding like a dick.

Her arms are filled with various papers and her head is folded over them searching for one in particular.

Which is why she doesn't see the person walking towards her until it's too late.

The two of them crash into one another, causing all Octavia’s papers to go flying and her ass to end up on the floor. A scowl forming on her face she looks up at the person who bumped into her.

However all traces of anger leave her as Octavia looks up at the perfectly sculpted face of one Lincoln Woods.

“Oh shit I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

As Lincoln bends down offering Octavia a hand, she carefully takes it allowing him to pull her up.

“It’s fine. I probably should’ve been watching where I was going.”

The two of them bend down, picking up the many pieces of paper that are now scattered around the floor. For the first time in her life Octavia was the slightest bit nervous about talking to a  man. She normally was all seductive smiles and fluttering eyes but now she was red cheeks and shy smiles.

Lincoln straightens handing her the papers, their hands brushing just the slightest. Octavia carefully shifts the papers in her arms, adjusting her grip on them.

“You’re Bellamy’s sister, right? Octavia?”

“Yup that’s me. And you’re Lincoln.”

Lincoln nods in affirmation before he offers Octavia a small smile. He shifts his weight from foot to foot, trying to muster up the courage to say something.

“Would you maybe want to go out sometime with me?”

Octavia smiles brightly, her eyes twinkling slightly as she replies, “I would love to.”

It isn’t until they’re on their fourth date that Octavia finally admits the only reason she ate lunch outside was because she wanted to stare at his butt while he played football.

Lincoln had laughed, pressing a soft kiss to her hair before wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and mumbling, “I kind of already knew.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
